Oops, I Did It Again!
by Lil Miss Giggles
Summary: Giles has done it again, this time, it's worse.
1. Default Chapter

Oops I Did It Again!  
  
  
Read & review.  
  
  
  
Giles flicked the book of demons on his lap.   
"Defeated....defeated.....yet to defeat....mythical......never existed....."  
Spike walked in with a bottle of Brandy in his hand, singing "We will rock you.".  
He stood behind the watcher, reading the book over his shoulder,  
"You need to get a life, Ripper. An encyclopedia on demons isn't exactly bedtime reading."  
"Spike, go get a grave. Maybe I'll get a bit of peace."  
"Already got one. I just happen to share it with a mouldy skeleton." Spike peered at a picture of an incredibly hideous demon, "Now that's disgusting, even by my standards!"  
Giles allowed his curiosity get the better of him, and read out the description beneath. When he had finished Spike laughed,  
"Read the small-print mate."  
Giles obeyed, then swore.  
"Shit, I've done it again!"  
Both shuddered as a strange wind swept through the room, formed a miniture twister in the corner, in which the demon began to appear. Spike grabbed the Ripper's arm,  
"I think its best we go. Now!"  
They ran past the tornado, and straight to Buffy's. The whirlwind slowly phased out, and the demon was left standing, it grinned triumphantly,  
"No-one ever reads the small-print!"  
  
  
Buffy frowned,  
"You did what?"  
"Freed a demon."  
"A very nasty one." Spike provided cheerfully, and cheered up even more when Giles glowered at him.  
"What was it?"  
"Um...I'm not sure, but - "  
"It wouldn't win the Miss Universe contest anyway." Spike was getting more serious, this thing might jeapordise his career as a demon hunter. Was that bad?  
Buffy switched to Slayer/Commando mode,  
"We need to find out what it is, Willow, surf the net for anything that might be helpful. Spike, you stay here with her, we'll need a positive ID. Giles you come with me, we need that book."  
Xander scowled,  
"What about me?!"  
"I need you and Anya to do Street Patrol. Without getting killed or eaten by our friends of the undead. Okay?"  
The Scooby Gang adopted their assigned positions, and got to work.  
Willow loaded up the internet,  
"What shall I search for?"  
"Um...try very ugly demon."  
"Spiiike!"  
"Sorry. Okay then...try demon that comes from a whirlwind."  
"Er, right." She typed it into the occult search engine, "Here goes nothing."  
  
  
  
Cordelia called down the stairs,  
"Hey! Angel! You still alive down there?!"  
Angel's voice answered her, he was laughing,  
"Cordelia, I've not been alive for a *long* time!"  
"You know what I mean!"  
The may-queen, began to make her way down the stairs, then she felt that very unpleasant feeling in her head that could only mean one thing. She was having a vision. Before Angel could twig to what was happening, Cordelia had crashed down the stairs, straight into the wall.  
The vampire rushed to his friend's side,  
"Cordy! Are you okay? What did you see?"  
Cordy stood, shaking her head trying to clear it,  
"At least you put my health before my vision.... it was Giles and Buffy and a blonde vampire with some demon. Very ugly it was too."  
"The demon or the vamp?"  
"The demon."  
"The vampire was blonde then?"  
"Mmm-hmm."  
"*Peroxide* blonde?"  
"Yeah, I think it was Spike."  
"I don't think, I *know*."  
Angel looked at the phone,  
"Do you know where they were at the time?"  
"Yeah, the graveyard, then somewhere dark, like space, only...not."   
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I know what I mean! I can't help it if you don't."  
"Nevermind,...go get Wesley, I'll meet you in the carpark. We're going to Sunnydale."  
  
  
  
Willow slumped in her chair and looked at Spike. He sighed,  
"No luck?"  
"Nothing, what are we going to do?"  
"Ummm...... no idea."  
  
  
  
Buffy knocked on Giles' door. No answer. She turned to him,  
"So far so good."  
They opened the door and looked around at the ransacked room. Buffy approached the circle scored into the floor where the tornado had been. Giles walked over to the book he had left lying on the floor,  
"The book's still here."But then he flicked through the pages,"Umm..Buffy, the pages are blank."  
"I guess we'll have to rely on Will and Spike to find what we need."  
  
  
Anya shone the torch around the dark streets, Xander brandished his makeshift stake,  
"I think you should switch off the torch."  
Anya looked puzzled,  
"Why?"  
"Because it's a bit like one of those neon signs saying "Eat at Willy's" except it says "Come eat us."."  
The ex-vengeance demon switched off their light source,  
"Oh well, at least the street lights work."  
All street lights switched off. Xander scowled,  
"Nice going demon chick!"  
They froze as a huge black demon appeared in front of them, Anya grabbed her boyfriends arm,  
"Okay, we're going! Like now! Run!"  
They ran as fast as they could, stopping to hide behind a wall, Xander spoke inbetween deep breaths,  
"You know that thing?"  
"Yeah, it was an old friend of mine."  
"So?"  
"It's a soul eater."  
"Oh....not good."  
"It eats the souls of the innocent."  
"Worse."  
"The more it eats the stronger it gets."  
"Okay, stop now. Things couldn't get anyworse."  
Anya shook her head,  
"No, they could."  
"How?!"  
She indicated the approaching soul eater,  
"Look."  
They fled, heading for Buffy's house.  
  
  
  
Spike sat at the computer. He was trying all the demonic sites he knew, but it wasn't helping,  
"Still nothing."  
Willow paced the room,  
"There's nothing else we can do."  
"What about magic?"  
"My books are at uni. And I've run out of supplies."  
"Not good."  
"No."  
They looked at each other, Spike suddenly looked worried,  
"What if it's an apocalpyptic demon? I'm not finished with this planet yet!"  
"Me neither."  
Both jumped as Xander's voice was heard frantically calling for help,  
"Let us iiiiiiin!!!!!"  
Spike strolled to the door and opened it,  
"Whatever you're selling, I don't want any."  
"Quit the games Fangboy, we've got trouble. Major trouble."  
  
  
Angel pulled up outside Buffy's house, he ran to the door, leaving Wesley and Cordelia to let themselves out.  
He thumped on the door,   
"Buffy!"  
He was slighlty surprised when Spike opened the door, Spike glared at him,  
"Come to pay your respects Soulboy?"  
Angel panicked,  
"What's happened?! Where's Buffy?!"  
"Don't worry Peaches, she's not dead...yet."  
Willow's voice sounded from the living room,  
"Angel! Come on in!"   
Spike followed his sire into the living room,  
"The soul eater's in Sunnyhell."  
Angel looked at him in disbelief,  
"That's impossible! We - "  
Spike nodded his head,  
"I know we did. But the Ripper, being as clever as he is, released it."   
Anya entered with a glass of Cola,  
"That means you have to leave."  
"Why? I can help."  
"Angel, is the soul eater gets to you, no more soul. Return of the psychopathic vampire."  
Spike returned to the computer,  
"What's wrong with that?"  
They ignored him. Xander came in with the book Giles had just brought back,  
"Blank. Every page is blank."  
"Where's Buffy?" Angel was worried,  
"On patrol with Giles. They're trying to stop him from feeding."  
Anya looked puzzled,  
"How exactly do they plan to do that?"  
"Um, fighting it?"  
"Can't. It's a spirit, not a solid creature. She won't be able to hurt it."  
  
  
  
  
The Slayer and her watcher combed Sunnydale. There was no trace of the soul eater. Buffy sat down on a nearby bench,  
"No show. He's probably skipped town. "  
Giles didn't think so,  
"Why would he do that?"  
"I'd like to think he was scared of me, somehow I doubt it."  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
Meanwhile, a girl called Tammy made her way home from the Bronze, after a night out with her boyfriend. A dark figure shadowed her, she turned feeling its presence,  
"I knew you'd come sooner or later."  
The shadowy figure made no reply, its surface seemed to ripple under the girl's gaze,  
"Hungry, aren't you?" That was more of a statement than a question. Tammy knew the answer. The soul eater nodded and the girl laughed mockingly,  
"Well you shan't have *me*!" With a wave of her hand, the soul eater was thrown away from her. Smiling, Tammy walked away, leaving the soul eater to sulk in the alley. 


	2. Chapter 2

Oops I Did It Again Part 2  
  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
Backhanding the offending vampire, Angel turned to face its intended victim - carefully reverting back to his human face before turning around.  
"You should go home, its not safe out here."  
"Yeah. I will." She headed for her home, just 100 yards away then stopped, "Thanks."  
Smiling inwardly Angel watched as she burst into a run and banged on her door. He turned to finish off the vampire but he was gone. Nevermind. He looked at where the girl had stood before disappearing into her house. She thanked him. Usually he never had time to accept thankyous from his clients. That had felt so good.  
He headed off to find Buffy, she needed to be warned and soon.  
Angel was within feet of the gates to the Sunnydale cemetery (one of many) when he noticed that even with all the street lights out, he couldn't see the stars. He knew from previous experience that the town had a wonderful view of the skies even when the lights were on. He stopped and glanced around him. What was it Anya had said?  
*~Angel, if the soul eater gets to you, no more soul. Return of the psychopathic vampire.~*  
"You should have listened to them."  
The voice was like liquid, dripping with malice and hunger.  
"You should have stayed away."  
Gameface on, the vampire lunged at the dark figure materialising infront of him,  
"Gotta newsflash for you, pal. I didn't."  
Angel fell to the floor as he leapt at the soul eater and right through it aswell. He began to wish he had a vacuum cleaner. Sucking the demon up would be amusing. He carried on fighting and failing till he was out of gas. The soul eater smiled wickedly - providing a man-shaped cloud of black smoke can smile at all,  
"Had enough, Angelus?"   
Angel reverted back to his human face as his knees buckled underneath him. Again the spirit smiled,  
"Here, let me help."  
That was no benign offer of friendship, but foolishly, Angel accepted. The soul eater held out his hand for the vampire to pull himself up and he took it. He felt his skin come into contact with the spirit's suddenly seemingly solid surface and roared in pain as his hand began to smoulder. He tried to pull away but he was held fast. The spirit chuckled softly to himself,  
"You're gonna last me a lifetime. Come on, you can fight better than this." The harder Angel tried to resist, the more he felt like insides were being ripped from his bones.  
  
The dark-haired vampire came around and looked around him. It was gone. Looking at his hand he snarled contemptuously, it was red, slightly blistered and it hurt like hell. He flipped back onto his feet and scanned his surrounding for anything worth paying attention to. He turned his eyes to Giles' house. The official Scooby Gang headquarters. He approached the house and peered in through the front window. Xander saw him,  
"Angel's back."  
Knocking on the door, the vampire went into Cryptic Guy mode. Only not so cryptic - just soulful.  
"Can I come in?"  
Willow opened it,  
"You're already invited."  
"I was being polite."  
He strided into the living room and cast his eyes around at the humans surrounding him. He was hungry, but no. Not now.  
"I can't find Buffy...or Giles."  
Panic spread throughout. They immediately suspected something was amiss. Anya was looking at him funny. He looked back and smiled slightly. Over 1000yrs of reeking vengeance and messing around with other demons pointed out the fact that Angel wasn't quite so angelic. Still she said nothing, but she'd probably worked out that if she did it could possibly end in Giles' front room being converted into a bloodbath. Angel's favourite word. Bloodbath.  
  
  
Buffy's favourite word. Ashtray. And ash..oh, and stake.  
She flew into the pack of a grand total of 3 vamps and dealt the leader a full roundhouse punch, a few side-arm blows and a vicious blow to the head with the torch. Tossing their light source to her Watcher, she dived back in again. She ducked and whirling her leg under another vamp, she tripped him up, giving her the chance to send him to the big ashtray in the sky.  
As Giles thrust a cross the size of a dinner plate into the second vamp's face, the Slayer volted over a tombstone after the third. The Ripper flung out his fist, and felt in coming into contact with the vampire's torso, cracking a rib or two. Planting his foot in the demon's chest, Giles sent him through the door to Spike's crypt and into the vampire himself.  
"Oh for crying out loud!"  
Grabbing a chair he'd been using as firewood, Spike snapped off a leg and plunged the pointed end into the intuder's heart. Giles rushed in in time to see it explode in a shower of ashes.  
"Uh, terribly sorry."  
"Liar."  
"It was worth a try."  
Spike glowered as the Watcher ran back out to help the Buffster with the vampires that had collected around her. Spike grumbled,  
"Guess I'd better help."  
  
Buffy struggled to stand as at least a dozen fists pummeled her back. The demons were taking the chance to do some serious damage and get revenge. Their joy was short lived as Spike scattered the crowd by body slamming the nearest vampire. It fell into the others and the whole crowd dispersed.   
Angelus stood in the shadows. He'd finally managed to escape the cautious eyes of Anya and was enjoying this. He had wanted to see the Slayer pounded into a bloody pulp but was much more amused by the way Spike was releasing his frustration on his kindred. He'd heard about the chip and wasn't happy about it. No Childe of his was going to be a footkissing Slayerette.  
Giles seized Buffy's discarded crossbow, aimed and fired - hitting Spike in the arm,  
"Watch what you're doing with that!" He snarled, removed the arrow from his arm and used it to dust the nearest vamp, "Bloody uncoordinated swine."  
Angelus took that as his cue to join in. Which side to join was not an easy decision.  
He approached Buffy as she sent a vampire hurtling into a tree with a swift kick to the jaw. Balling his hand into a fist, he slammed it into the small of her back sending her sprawling. Seeing this, Spike froze. He looked at Giles in confusion and Giles stared at Angelus in utter disbelief.  
  
From the shadows where Angel had stood earlier, Tammy watched. And as she watched, she smiled. Her face changed and she grew taller. Looking down at herself, Darla cursed. The spell had worn out, she needed more time.  



End file.
